Little Wind on Land
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Two-Shot: Everything was perfect and normal for Riku. A stable job, living with Roxas...it was all he could ever ask. It all had to change when the couple unexpectedly got a son...who doesn't seem to like Riku much. RiRoku, mentions of AkuSora, Cleon
1. Breath of Life

**I really don't know where this idea came from…I forgot what I was doing and somehow this idea hit me and started writing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Wind on Land<strong>_

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

><p>"<em>So you were adopted…?"<em>

"_No, I'm really their kid, by blood."_

"…"

"_It's mako, that's how I came out. It messed with Dad's genetic make-up and all that I think." _

"_Is it dangerous?"_

"_Well it's supposed to be but…Dad pulled through all right."_

"_Do you have mako in you too?"_

"_Hmm…good question…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Riku, I think I'm pregnant."

It wasn't the best news he's heard all day, considering how comfortable he was being home in the kitchen and enjoying his dinner…but what surprised him the most was how he wasn't that surprised upon Roxas's announcement. Since he and his twin, Sora, were born, somehow, and the silverette learned about it…well, it's just harder to top something like that at that point.

"Are you sure you are…?"

It couldn't hurt to be sure…he wasn't even sure how 'okay' it was for the parent when Sora and Roxas came out. Although Cloud never did look like he could even give birth and he still walked around fine as well being the pants in his relationship with Leon. Maybe it IS okay but still…

"No but...I wouldn't doubt it."

The couple found a way not to panic about it, at least, until it got to the point of Roxas having strange cravings, mood swings, and feeling sick a lot. Roxas did more suffering over panicking but Riku spent a lot time internally panicking over the fact that he and Roxas recently started living together, in a house, mortgage and all, and without warning they're getting a kid. The talk of having kids didn't even come up that often, and when it did, it often ended with a "maybe someday." And yet here they were, preparing for an unexpected accident.

* * *

><p>"Was there ever a time you didn't use condoms?"<p>

What an inappropriate question coming out of Sora's mouth. Riku blamed the brunette's boyfriend for slowly sucking the innocence out of his best friend…At least it was a somewhat related question.

As best friends, they spent some one-on-one time together almost as often as they spent time with their significant other, but not necessarily because they both suddenly have the urge to see each other. Most of the time, Sora's got a problem and needed Riku's advice or comfort. He doesn't mind, but hated it when it was the reverse and he's the one with the problem because that's when Sora gets nosy and poked around for questions while they're supposed to be enjoying their sweets and caffeine at the café on this sunny afternoon.

"Well yeah…" Riku admitted to the question. For some sex, the bother to put them on will just ruin the mood of the sometimes-spontaneous events.

"Interesting…I guess if it can happen to Roxy, I guess Axel and I better start using condoms just in case."

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T BEEN USING THEM AT ALL?"

Has Sora learned NOTHING from sex ed? Well he did sleep in those classes but still…

"Well Axel said it makes the experience all the more kinky…"

"That's not the point, Sora…"

Well Sora's extremely good luck, and boyfriend Riku will never like, aside…a baby…a child…

"_Why do I seem to be the only one worried so far?"_

* * *

><p>"What should we name him, Riku?"<p>

"It's a boy?"

"Oh right, it might be a girl…"

Yup…Riku was definitely still the only one concerned about the whole ordeal. Roxas looked like he's starting to fully accept it at least.

One month…3 months…6 months…

Time was passing faster than Riku would like. He was surprised he hasn't gone crazy yet…or has he? Though the man did express his concerns to his lover, Roxas repeatedly told him it'll "be alright" and tried his best to reassure that was to be the case. So Riku did his best to be positive about it, not that it was exactly easy as he watched the blonde's tummy-size ACTUALLY increase in size.

* * *

><p>"Okay so…if we use the condoms half the time…does that mean we'll decrease the chance of me not ending up like Roxy only half the time?"<p>

Sora wasn't making things easier to deal with, but Riku tends to redirect the blame to Axel. Anything Sora does wrong usually WAS Axel's fault anyway.

"No Sora, that's not how it works. It only decreases the chance when you use it."

"But that's what I mean."

"Sora, just use the frickin condoms! A baby should be the least of your problems, have you NOT heard of STDs?"

"I thought it decreases if you only do it with one person?"

"Technically true but…really? You REALLY think you're going to be with Axel forever?" The silverette asked, an obvious look of disbelief on his face.

"Of course," the other replied, with a straight face, "I love him, just as much as you love Roxy."

Well at that point, there was nothing Riku can do about it. Maybe he better learn to start liking Axel now in case they ever needed a babysitter and no one else was available…

* * *

><p>As time passed, Cloud and Leon made frequent visits to check on Roxas and to nag Roxas about getting baby-supplies already, which meant Riku had to tag along to these shopping trips.<p>

"I don't want to influence our baby into either sex. I want he or she to be taught not to follow gender-roles," Roxas announced as they strolled through the aisles.

"That outta be annoying to find stuff for…" Riku murmured to himself.

"So I was thinking we get colors like yellow or green. Or maybe orange…which colors seem more unisex at the baby stage?" Roxas asked with a glance over his shoulder at Riku who only shrugged. This may be long day…

Time soon escaped Riku completely as his daily routine remained the same for the most part. Baby-supplies bought, room set-up, everything was prepared. So Riku never bothered keeping track on how long until the arrival or how long its been since the last baby-related thing they did together. Life was going normal for Riku for the most part, it went so well that he was used to it and comfortable. So when the silverette got a call at work about Roxas in the hospital, the reality of it came crashing down on him once more…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't until he got to the hospital that he realized that he wasn't sure how the baby was coming out exactly…

"He's getting cut open of course!" Sora answered upon meeting each other there as if he was an expert on this.

"…Hearing it like that isn't making me feel better, Sora!"

"Well that's basically what's going to happen, we don't know the term for it!" Axel exclaimed and Riku was wondering why the hell the red-head was even here…oh right, he's Roxas's bff and Sora's boyfriend…Somehow Riku often forgets one of Axel's title if he remembers the other.

The silverette groaned and decided to just pin the annoyance he has on Axel before going to see Roxas. Although the moment he walked into the room, Roxas yelled at him to get out in that 'you piss me off, you're the on couch' or 'piss me off and you get no sex' tone. So the man turned heels and obeyed without hesitation. After he stood out, he suddenly felt down that Roxas didn't seem want his support…or maybe he was already in enough pain that he just wanted to yell at someone?

* * *

><p>"Don't take it to heart…he just doesn't want you faint like Leon did," Cloud stated with a hand on the younger one's shoulders upon arrival and hearing why Riku is out here and not in there.<p>

"Will you never let it go?" the scarred man asked even though the answer was already known.

Riku half wanted to prove he was man-enough not to faint but his other half said he shouldn't risk it and have Roxas hang that over him the rest of his life…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He wasn't sure how long it was, other than it being some number of agonizing hours, but Riku finally got to see Roxas upon the C-section(he grabbed the term from Leon and Cloud) procedure being over.

Upon seeing Roxas lying as if he ran 1000 miles; eyes closed, obvious signs of breathing, and a colored face…it made Riku have the urge to rush over and play the supportive partner he is. Of course, he had every reason to be a supportive partner right now but to him, Roxas came first and always will. At least…until he received a gentle tap on the shoulder that Riku laid eyes on something else that would be just as important as Roxas was in his life. Here he was staring at the little bundle of life wrapped in a blanket. He felt almost useless, as his body and mind couldn't comprehend that this new human life, was his, and his to take. Though because of his hesitation, Roxas got the chance to hold the newborn first. The silverette didn't even hear Roxas wake up, assuming the man was asleep at all but Riku could only assume.

"…Looks just like you," Riku found himself saying only to receive a very tired-playful, but slow and gentle, 'smack' from Roxas.

"What do you think, RiRi?"

"What do I think of what?"

The baby? His feelings? What is it?

"The name, Silly. He's a boy~"

Name…name…

The soft face of the baby looked so fragile and comfortable in the arms of Daddy. Damn he's so cute…

Riku wondered what color the eyes are…

With given permission, family was allowed in and Sora was the first to come into the room, trying to contain his excitement. He did keep his voice down and the first thing he did was give a gentle hug to his brother.

"_Sora…" _The name rolled around in Riku's head as he watched the family talk among each other.

Sora…the boy shall be named after Sora…

Sora…Sky…

By the end of the night, staying with Roxas, Riku whispered to the silent air,

"Ventus."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Landing

**Well this turned out longer than I thought…hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

><p>"Adua…ogaaa!"<p>

The gibberish sounded so adorable, not that Riku would admit. He sat comfortably on his couch this Saturday afternoon and couldn't take his eyes off Roxas after he put Ven in his green one-piece clothes. After setting Ventus down on the floor, the baby's large blue eyes practically pleaded for attention and Roxas found himself playing with Ventus, whose already sporting locks of blonde hair sticking up and out like Roxas's. The sight itself, even if Ven wasn't related to Roxas, would've looked amusing to Riku. The little baby kept trying to grab anything and everything he could, only to proceed in putting whatever he gets into his mouth. He kept opening his mouth and making crying sounds, as if trying to speak but Riku wasn't sure if it was 'real' baby-gibberish or he's just crying out for the heck of it.

"Who wants to see Oto-Chan? You do! Yes you do!"

Riku would admit: Roxas has gotten quite good at the baby-talk, something they both refused to do at first because of their pride but the poor blonde lost the one day spurted out "I wuv you" followed by "Beddy-bye time, Ven-Ven!"

Although the moment Riku tried to hang it over Roxas's head, the silverette ended up on the couch that night.

"Here's Oto-Chan!" Roxas lifted Ventus up as he stood as well and gently placed their son on Riku's lap.

"He'll never say 'Oto-chan' you know," Riku pointed out,

"I know," Roxas responded with a grin,

"…You just want him to say 'Daddy' first don't you?"

"Maybe~"

"Well," Riku lifted Ven a bit and turned him around so he faced the child, "I think it should be a fair game so I'll be 'Papa' until he can properly speak."

"Fine by me, he's totally going to be saying 'Daddy' first though," Roxas stated, almost gloating.

"I'm sure," Riku replied sarcastically as he started to coo Ven. However, the baby never took his eyes off him and after a moment's worth of interaction, his voice pierced the room in a high pitch cry.

"Oh VenVen, come here," Riku immediately handed the baby off to Roxas who started pacing as he tried to comfort the suddenly-upset Ventus, "What's wrong, VenVen?"

Almost as sudden as the crying started, Ventus stopped and went back to making gurgling noises. Riku wasn't sure if that was supposed to be baby's version of a slap to his face or not. It wasn't exactly the first time something like this has happened…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll get it!" Roxas announced when the doorbell went off and he got off the floor and left Ventus and his ball that he now had to play it with Riku…which didn't seem to fly with Ventus as the moment Riku tried to roll the ball to him, Ven started crying. At that moment, Sora waltzed in with Axel behind him.

"Oh no, Riku what did you do?" Sora immediately accused as he approached the baby and carefully picked him up, "What did Big Bad RiRi do to you? Don't cry, Uncle Sor-Sor is here to make it aaaaall better!"

Almost like magic, Ven ceased his tears and in a matter of seconds, started giggling as Sora made faces and cooed the infant. Roxas followed behind Axel, having a similar expression as Riku but without the stab of the fact that Ven doesn't seem to like him.

"Can I hold him?" the red-head piped and Riku had the urge to say 'no' but Roxas got to the answer first.

"Of course, Axel, just be extra-extra careful," he emphasized as he took Ventus from Sora and carefully put him in Axel's arms.

"Hi there, little guy."

Almost as fast as Roxas leaving Ven with Riku, Ven burst out in tears.

"Okay, okay, back to Dad, back to Dad!" And just like that, Roxas had Ven back in his arms and suddenly the crying ceased. Riku would've taken amusement to that…if Ven didn't do the exact same thing to him all the time.

* * *

><p>"Roxas…I don't think Ventus likes me," Riku finally announced that night at the dinner table.<p>

"What makes you think that? He loves you. You love Oto-chan don't you, VenVen?" Roxas cooed as he spoon-fed the baby though the younger blonde didn't respond, though his face showed a disgust for the food…or was it to Riku?

"I don't think so…" Riku argued, "I can prove it!"

With that, he took over the feeding. When the spoon reached Ven's mouth, he immediately shook his head and made negatively loud cries.

"See?"

"Don't be silly, Riku, he just doesn't like what he's eating," Roxas stated and took the spoon back.

"Yes, but at least he doesn't do what he did to me to you!"

"Riku, you are overthinking this…You sure it's not just stress?" Roxas asked with concern as he put a hand on the other's.

"I…well, maybe…"

Maybe it really is his imagination…

Although for the rest of the month, Ven didn't seem to take a much better liking to Riku at all. Whenever he had to pick up the boy, Ven would squirm or cry. Whenever Ven was given to him, the boy would start wailing. Ven refused to be fed by him or even get his diapers changed by him. The poor silverette just couldn't figure out what it was he was doing wrong. Did he look scary or something?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Riku can you everyone a big favor?" Roxas asked upon approaching the other one night while holding Ventus in his arms. Riku heard a bit of tiredness, but also a bit of cute…Roxas wanted something and was using his position as a lover to get it but he might actually feel some sort of stress as well.

"What do you mean by 'everyone' exactly?" Riku asked, looking up from his laptop as he sat in the living room doing his work. Roxas stood there in a coat and holding Ven in his arms; he looked about ready to plead.

"Well I don't want to bother anyone, and Sora just left so I don't want to call him back. But I need to go in for work."

"…It's evening," Riku stated bluntly.

"I know, but it'll be really quick. I just need to meet with the boss real fast and get some paperwork."

"And you're leaving…now?"

"Yeah, so, can you watch Ven?"

Suddenly, Riku felt like he was asked to babysit a lion.

"Now?" Riku asked again to make sure and Roxas gave him a look.

"Yes, now!" he responded impatiently.

With a reluctant groan, Riku closed his laptop and moved himself to the couch. Almost without hesitation, Roxas handed Ven to him.

"Daddy will be riiiiiight back! Okay, VenVen?" Roxas asked and cooed the baby who laughed out in joy, "Be nice to Oto-Chan! Byyyye!" With that, he turned and headed towards the door. With every step he could feel the tension rise…

"By the way, Riku. Why don't you just try talking to him with baby-talk if you can't get him to cooperate with you?"

"Ugh…maybe…Be careful out there."

"Thanks, RiRi. Love you!"

It's like Ventus knew. He kept quiet and sat quite still for a while…but the moment Roxas had the door shut behind him, Ven let out his tears.

* * *

><p>"Ven…come on, what's the matter?" Riku asked after the 5 minutes mark. The man paced, patting the baby's back in comfort but no, Ven didn't cease in crying.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Riku asked, not that he expected an actual answer…

"_It definitely wasn't the diapers…he didn't want the pacifier…not toys since he didn't want to play anything…HOLY SHIT!"_

Riku double over in pain, though even through it, he held onto Ven and without the many cuss words he was about to unleash. Roxas did a good job taming him on that part…

"_I can't believe he just gummed my nipple through my shirt!"_

Without being too forceful, he tried his best to remove Ven's forceful mouth away from his chest with the least amount of pain as possible.

"_Well at least I now know he's definitely hungry…at least he better be."_

After about 2 minutes, when he succeeded, Ven continued his wailing.

"_Why do I get the feeling he probably never did that to Roxas…?"_

With one hand, and one eardrum being suffered, Riku pulled off making a perfect bottle and tested it to boot. He sat down and held onto the squirming Ven with one arm while his other carefully put the bottle near his son's mouth. It was almost instant that it amazed Riku, but when Ven felt a taste of milk, his mouth wrapped itself around the tip of the bottle and started sucking. The silverette sighed in relief, glad that he is finally getting some sort of silence. After a few moments of just hearing Ven having his meal, Riku looked down at those big blue eyes who looked back upon eye contact.

"Is there a reason you seem to have a fit with me? Because there are going to be problems if this keeps up."

_Suck_

_Suck_

_Suck_

"I really want us to get along, I really do…do you think I'm a bad person or something?"

_Suck _

_Suck_

_Suck_

Riku sighed, wondering why he was even talking out loud to the baby.

"_Well…they do say babies and dogs are the best judges of character…so I can understand why he doesn't like Axel…but I'm his father!"_

His arm holding up Ven's head felt something touch it and Riku realized Ven's milk was spilling a little bit. So be slowly pulled it back to wipe away the mess but as soon as it left Ven's mouth, the baby started whimpering, ready to let the tears spill.

"Hold on, you're drinking too fast," Riku stated as he wiped but Ven obviously didn't comprehend it as the first stage of the crying game started.

"Okay, okay, here you go, drink slowly now."

Ven hungrily sucked his bottle, making Riku sigh.

"You just love making this harder for me don't you?"

As he talked with Ventus, the young blonde only blinked back as he sucked his bottle. He stared, as if trying to understand Riku on a level that he couldn't.

The rest of the meal went smoother and so after it was done, Riku stood up to pace and pat the baby's back as he did. He continued talking to his son, as if the baby understood everything. Finally, Riku heard the small burp he was looking for and brought Ven down onto the floor.

"Alright, what do you want to do now? I know you're not tired so I can't put you to sleep…"

Ven only stared back but Riku was only surprised the baby didn't start wailing yet. Riku handed Ventus his pacifier and rattle which both items Ven gratefully took. After a few shakes, Ven chucked the toy at Riku, not that it even reached him despite Riku sitting a mere foot away. He handed the toy back but Ven didn't seem to want it anymore. He kept reaching up, wanting something past the rattle.

"What do you want?"

Riku looked around, wondering what he was looking at. He scooted closer and saw Ven's hands in his direction. Was it something he was wearing? Not wanting to start bending over the baby, he picked up his son and cradled him in his arms again. Though the moment they both found comfort, Ven reached up and pulled on to the few strands of hair he got.

"Ah! Ow! Ve-" Riku stopped himself, remembering Roxas's words on not raising his voice on the baby unless he wants hell to break loose. Still Ven's yanking on the small number strands of hair wasn't it making it easy…

"_Deep breath…breathe…Okay…I'm definitely tying my hair back when I'm around you…"_

Riku's pain seemed to have given Ventus joy when he let out an adorable little laugh that Riku never seemed to get the chance to hear unless somebody was playing with Ventus. So…he'll put up with it.

"Ven…you little pain in the butt…I love you anyway."

Ven seemed to have responded positively with a giggle. And Riku couldn't help but smile down on him, is it even possibly to get mad at someone so adorable?

* * *

><p>"I'm baaaack," Roxas announced as he entered through the door.<p>

"Sh!"

Well that was the first time he was 'shushed,' he's usually the one doing the shushing. Before the blonde he saw Riku pacing at a nice and comfortable pace with Ven asleep in his arms. What a rare sight.

"Stay there, I'll be right back!"

"Roxas!" Riku immediately called out to him in the quietest voice possible. But nope, Roxas was racing up the stairs to their bedroom. He soon came back down with a camera and without warning, Riku was met with bright white light.

"Roxas…" he repeated with a small growl.

"That's the most adorable sight ever," Roxas stated, completely ignoring the tone Riku used on him, "It seemed like you did okay."

"Well kind of…" Riku replied and started to shift Ven to give back to Roxas though the blonde only put his hand out, stopping the other.

"Oh no, you put him to bed. You need to start doing that."

"Ngh…fine…"

Putting Ven to bed was almost scary, as Riku was afraid he'll wake the infant up. Though he became proud when he successfully put Ven down without too much trouble.

"Good job tonight, RiRi," Roxas commented as Riku put a blanket on Ventus.

"Thanks."

Riku went to bed with some joy in him, hoping that things will be different now.

Cue the next morning.

His hopes went down the drain when the I-hate-Riku game started again as Ven seemed to have completely forgotten the 'moments' they had last night.

* * *

><p>"Maybe Ven just doesn't like you. They say dogs and kids are the best judges of character!" Sora announced and Riku let out a sigh.<p>

"Gee, what does that say about your boyfriend then?" Riku retorted and Sora pouted at him.

"Oh you leave Axel out of this!"

Riku swirled his hot chocolate as Sora went on to defend Axel. His mind just couldn't comprehend the baby's mind. What did he do wrong?

"Were you happy when Ven came into your life?"

"…Huh?"

"I asked if you were happy when Ven came into your life?"

"Well…yes?"

"You sure? Because maybe Ven senses that you didn't want him and that's why he doesn't like you! I heard babies have great 6th sense!"

Riku wasn't sure if Sora was serious about that or not but…what if it was true?

"I mean I remember you told me you didn't want kids until you and Roxas are rightfully married for 5 years and both having a stable job right? Well obviously that hasn't happened yet so I was worried you wouldn't like your kid that much."

"I _love_ Ventus," Riku immediately stated, "I just…worry I guess. I don't want to be a bad parent. I certainly don't want to screw him up…"

"_Maybe that's why…I never believed I was ready…"_

If babies were as good at 'sensing' these things like Sora said…then maybe Ven 'felt' and understood that about Riku. Maybe that's why Ven was uneasy about him? Afraid he'll be dropped dead or something? Can babies even think that far?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a sigh, Riku entered his house and tracked down Roxas with Ventus who made it easy for him by sitting on the living couch.

"Hey Riku," Roxas greeted as Ven sat on his lap playing with a toy xylophone.

"Hey," he responded and planted a kiss on the other's forehead, "How's Ventus?"

"Fine. He's easily amused," Roxas replied with a chuckle as Ven continued to bang on the colorful rectangles.

"…Roxas, can we talk?" Riku asked as he sat himself beside his lover who gave him a look of worry.

"Of course, something wrong?"

"…Kind of. Are you…worried at all? About Ventus?"

"What's there to worry about Ventus? Other than maybe his teenage years where he's probably prone to doing something stupid but that's unavoidable for 99 percent of teenagers anyway," Roxas replied and Riku couldn't help but give a soft grin.

"I'm worried…in how he'll turn out. I don't want to raise him…wrong. I just worry…he'll be screwed up somehow."

"Oh Riku…he'll be okay. We'll try our best and we'll just promise each other not to turn a blind eye to the possibility that our child is wrong. You have no idea how many parents I've seen deny their child is guilty of any wrong-doing!"

Riku glanced at their child, who continued to play just to hear noise. Then he looked at Roxas who gave him a reassuring smile.

"…Maybe I am worrying too much. But alright, we'll try our best then. You just better not slack off."

"Me? Oh YOU better not slack off!"

The pair laughed at their own teasing before silence found their way to them. But they never did need much words, just each other…

10 years later:

"It…was an accident…"

Sora-tears. At least, that's what Riku called them. Sora was probably the one that even taught his son that in the first place. The ability Riku never could comprehend that a very cute person, with THAT kind of irresistible face, has and uses to his or her advantage. Sometimes it was hard to tell apart real tears from Sora-tears.

"Well…"

Riku heard Roxas's voice sway, the kid is already getting to Roxas which meant it was his job to make sure their son doesn't get away with it.

"Ground him," the silverette stated bluntly as he went back to his laptop at the kitchen table.

"But Riku/Tou-Chan!-"

"You're grounded," he rephrased without looking up.

"But…why? That's not fair!" Ventus pouted and Riku gave him a look, "I didn't do anything!"

"How is it not fair? When you were there, doing something you shouldn't be doing in the first place."

"Well…I'm a boy! This is normal!" Ventus opened his arms out, showing the mess on himself: both water and mud that haven't mixed yet were dripping onto their clean kitchen floor. It wasn't the fact that Ven is extremely messy, it's the fact that he and a group of friends decided to do 'sword fighting' with crowbars from one of his friend's shack and before anyone knew it, a window was broken.

Riku gave his son a harder look before standing up and roughly pulled up the boy's shirt to pull him along. He heard Roxas call his name but he ignored it as he stepped into their family room, hoping Roxas doesn't follow.

"Let me see your hand."

"Huh?"

"Show me your hand," Riku repeated and Ven, confused, held out one of his hands but in an instance, Riku's own smacked the smaller one and Ven winced. He whimpered and rubbed his hand to get rid of the sting.

"Ow…"

"First off: Never tell me that you're not at fault unless you were not willingly involved in _any_ way! Secondly: Never tell me something is 'okay' just because you're a boy! You being born a boy is lucky enough in this society and I'm _forbidding_ you to get used to abusing it! Understand?"

Ven silently nodded, not daring to look up at the other in the eye.

"Good, Your dad or myself will talk to you before you go to bed. Now go to your room and think about what happened."

Ven didn't waste time as he swiftly retreated to his sanctuary.

After a pause of silence, Roxas approached his lover who hasn't moved from his spot yet.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" he asked in concern but Riku merely shook his head.

"He's what? 10? If he doesn't get some of these things drilled through his head now, it'll be worse later. I don't want him to think things are ever okay or acceptable according to your sex even if the rest of society doesn't believe it. I want him to be better than that."

"Oh Riku…" Roxas lightly chuckled before closing in their bodies for a brief kiss, "Do you want to talk to him or should I?"

Riku let out a sigh, not even sure of the answer himself.

"…I'll talk to him. I know, he's a kid, he doesn't even understand how horrible society is to begin with. I'll try to…level it out with him."

* * *

><p>"Bed Time" couldn't come soon enough to Riku as he suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness fall on him. How do you explain something to a kid that their thinking is 'wrong' when it's not his place to really placed his morals and values as right and wrong in the first place? Or IS it his right? He didn't get that far in that thought process yet…<p>

Despite that, he eventually trudged his way up to Ven's room and knocked gently.

"I'm tired…I don't want to talk…"

"Ven, it'll be quick if you want it to be but you know our rules, we will be having a talk," he responded, wondering if Ven just KNEW it was him somehow instead of Roxas.

"No…"

"Ven, open this door, or I'm unlocking it from the outside," Riku stated with a stricter tone and getting the inevitable action of having the door opened.

"…"

"Ven, let's go for a quick walk."

"But it's dark."

"I know, but I'll be with you the whole time."

Confusion spread across the child's face but after Riku put the boy into jacket, he took Ven's hand and they walked out together.

Silence fell between them as they traveled along the decently lit street but Ven didn't dare speak up knowing his father is probably upset with him. So Riku finally spoke up for the sake of both of them.

"Ven, do you know why I got upset with you?"

"Because…I did something bad?"

"Yes, but do you know why you doing something bad would upset me?"

"…No," The young blonde shook his head, answering in pure honesty.

"It's because I love you. And when I get mad or upset at you, it isn't just at you. I'm upset and mad at your daddy, as well as myself."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because it meant Daddy and I did something wrong. We didn't teach you enough for you to know better. See Ven…when I, or Daddy, get upset at you it's not because we don't love you. It's because that we love you that we get upset."

"But if you love me, why would you make me cry?" Ven almost demanded as you looked up at the taller figure. That strong posture and aura Riku had about him both intrigued and scared Ventus.

"It's not that we want to make you cry, but when you cry, it tells us you aren't ignoring us, that you listened. The reason why we always talk to you before bed time after we have a fight is because we want you, to know more than anything, that we love you and want you to understand with a clear mind to why you're being punished."

Maybe that was too many words as Ven stared ahead with a confused expression. Riku held the smaller hand a bit tighter, trying to silently announce a sense of security and protection to the other.

"Tou-Chan? When I grow up, will you still get mad at me?"

"Probably."

"Would it still be because you love me?"

"Of course."

"…Okay! Thank you, Tou-Chan!" Ventus announced with a smile and started skipping in his walk. Sometimes Riku wondered if Ven truly understood what was going on, but so far it seems okay. Maybe...maybe Ven really will be alright.

"Oto-Chan! Oto-Chan! My name means 'Wind' right?" Ven asked with excitement that even made Riku smile.

"Yes it does."

"Then…what does your name mean? Does your name have a meaning?"

"Oh, my name means 'land.'"

Ven stopped for a moment to look at the ground but even as Riku gently pulled him along, the blonde kept staring at the cement he was walking on.

"So Oto-Chan will always be with me?"

"…Yes, I will always be with you."

"I'm wind! I'll always be with you too, Oto-Chan!"

Riku wasn't sure if it was amusement or happiness, maybe both, but he found a laugh escape from his lips as he picked up Ventus and held him in his arms.

"I'll always be your land to catch you when you fall, Ventus. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Please read and review!**


End file.
